The Redhead
by lilsis321
Summary: Finally home after months of intense model work, Penelope Tanner is coming home to Mystic Falls. Catching the attention of Damon, she is only interested in her best friend, Jeremy Gilbert. How hard will she work to keep him safe and hold onto their friendship? OC/JEREMY/TBD
1. The Biz

Prologue

Everything was chaos around me. The photographer was preparing his camera, the director of the snapshot was screeching at everyone. My personal assistant, Tim, was moving my blood red waist length hair over my right shoulder. Assistants and workers buzzed around the shoot area.  
"Okay... Now!" A quick, blinding light dazed me for a moment, but i kept my position sturdy and smile intact. Many pictures were taken next. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap.  
"Your doin' beautifully, sweetie!" Tim cheered with his lisp. I blocked everyone else out. It was only me and the camera.  
Soon enough, we were finished. Yes! This was the last shoot that I was asked to do in New York! Being a model was intense business. And made me come to realize that those who choose to go the anorexic route almost... Give in. The give in to the pressure, and they give in to the greed of being one of the top models.  
All they had to see were those at the tippy top of the food chain, and how unrealistically thin they were, and BAM the idea that to be successful in this, you had to be a stick. With no meat, only thin, fake tanned skin and scrawny bones.  
The only problem with this vision that you had to be anorexic is me. Instead of having no meat, I was full of it. Now, don't get me wrong here, I am not fat. Just voluptuous. I even eat a balanced meal! I mange to work in chocolate, ice cream and chips! But instead of starving myself, I work out. I run, and can play pretty much any sport known to man!  
I think that is why people pick me for their magazines. Like food magazines, sport illustrated, and other cooking and athletic papers. Its because I actually have tone to my body, and legs. My cheeks are full instead of sunken in and hollow.  
Also unlike other desperate models, I never will do a nude shot. Nope. I refuse the money, and the option. Im not going to be put with no clothes on in a magazine so that old giezers, middle aged men, and teenagers can gawk at me. No way, man. No way.  
Now, after finishing my swimsuit shot for sports illustrated, I put my sunglasses on, shrugged a crop top on, and slipped on some shorts. Sliding into a pair of plastic flip-flops on my perfectly manicured feet, I strolled out of the building. I held up the peace sign at Tim as goodbye, and hopped right into the limo that was waiting on me.  
"Hey Charles! What's shakin' bacon?" I asked the driver.  
"Nothin' much Poppy. Where to?"  
"Home." I told him with a smile.  
"Home to Mystic Falls." I elaborated.


	2. Surprise!

**Chapter 1-**

**Okay guys... Here is the first chapter :/ I don't know what I'll do, but I probably won't be continueing if I know that nobody reads it lol. It was an idea that I had a dream about... so yeah XD Hope that you guys like it**

* * *

Penelope POV

The entire drive from New York to Mystic Falls my mind was only on two people.  
Jeremy and Vicki. Of course I couldn't forget about my Daddy either. He had let me travel to the places to take photo shoots, and have school along the way. This was a HUGE accomplishment for my agent, Jess, to get him to agree, since he was a teacher! But my dad just wants the best for me, and if modeling was what I wanted to do, then he would agree.  
I started modeling at age thirteen, and have continued for three years. Most of the time, I'm home with my family and friends, but I have frequent out of state photo shootings. This one had been for a month and a half, but there was one directly before it that lasted two months, and made me stay in California for that amount of time.  
I had managed to be there for Jeremy's parents funeral, and comfort him for a week or so, but the modeling business is demanding. So i had to leave my best friends with Vicki my other good friend, until I came back. I email and Skype him every night, but I managed to keep my re arrival to Mystic falls a secret. This was my big surprise for him!

Now we were at a car dealership, and I examined the different cars. I had more then enough money to buy any of these cars. I make 440,000 dollars a year by modeling for half of the year, twelve hours a day for two hundred dollars an hour. Plus some extra money for extra photo shoots. Over the years, some prices go up and some go down, so I have made around a million dollars for me and my daddy.

I felt pretty good about myself. Not only did modeling send your self esteem through the roof, but it also had a very nice pay.

So I was going to treat myself to a _very_ nice car. Meandering between vehicles, my driver was bargaining with the salesman about how much I would be paying.

My eyes landed on a sleek yellow convertible. This is going to be my car. It had so much swag.

"Charles? I want this one." I smiled as I saw his expression when he looked the car. It was a sexy car. There is no denying it. And I loved it.

"Okay. Now, about the price..." Him and the sales person argued some more, and I called my agent to tell her what I was buying.

"Hey, Jess."

"Hello Poppy! How was the swimsuit shoot?"

"Good. Listen, we talked about purchasing a car, right?" Jess mm-hmm in response.

"Well, I'm buying one."

"Okay. Just don't crash it." She chuckled. And then questioned.

"Is it nice?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

Leaving Charles to go back home, I drove off in my brand new convertible. I'm pretty sure that it was the first day of school for everyone here, and since it was around nine or ten, everyone was most likely out at a party. Ugh. I didn't just want to show up and track jeremy down! What kind of big entrance was that? A lame one.

So I would just drive to the grille, and see who I could find there.

I was currently passing a really big, extremely beautiful house. Man. That is _nice_! It looked victorian and massive. I glanced up at the second story. That would be nice to have a second-

HOLY MOTHER OF GOD

Glass shattered and rained down on the road in front of me, and a teenager laid on the ground.

"OHMIGOSH! ARE YOU OKAY!?" I jumped out of my car, and rushed to the man laying down. He looked wide eyed up at me. The man got up from the pile of broken window, and looked around.

"I was impressed. I give it a ... 6. Miss on style but I was pleasantly surprised." A voice spoke. Why wasn't he helping this man? Even though he seemed fine, he couldn't be! He had just jumped out a second story window!

"Hey, man! Come and sit down! Dude!"I turned to the voice. "Call an ambulance!" I pushed the guy who had jumped to a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" I looked into his eyes. They were a pleasant shade of green.

When I didn't hear a call being made I turned back to where I had heard a voice, and the guy was had moved closer. Much closer.

"Jeez! Call 911!" I was starting to panic. What if he had a broken bone or something? I pulled out my phone, but before I could dial, the iphone with a Panda case was stripped from my hands. I glanced up startled, and my green hazel eyes met with cold blue ones.

"Forget this happened. Go to the grille." His pupils dilated. I nodded robot like and got back into my car.

I shook my head and blinked few times. I looked behind me. Man, what a nice house! Two stories and everything! There were two man in front of it, and it seemed like they were arguing.

I continued on to the grille.

Sitting on a barstool, I swiveled around in circles.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked. I gave him my best smile.

"A sprite please." The man left with a goofy grin and slightly dazed eyes. That was how I normally left people. My red hair called to them, and my Green and hazel eyes stuck them there like glue. My toothy grin liquified them to putty in my hands.

"You come to sit at the bar, and you only order a sprite?" A man beside me questioned incredulously. I turned to meet startling blue eyes.

Damon POV

The sexy woman sitting next to me turned to answer my question on her choice of drink.

"I'm not old enough for anything stronger." She grinned. Damn. She was sexy. She had deep red hair that reached to her elbows, and fell in layers. Her eyes were a strong hazel in the middle, and a grassy green on the edges. When I had compelled her back at the boarding house, I had noticed the eyes then, too.

Poor girl was at the wrong place at the wrong time. She even got out of her super sexy car to help Stefan.

"I'm sure that doesn't matter." I smirked. It was true, with the looks that the bartender was sending her, he would put a water park in here if it made her happy. She was beautiful though. The bartender put her sprite on the bar infront of her, and she thanked him. Maybe I could get a good lay out of her.

The girl rolled her eyes and picked up her sprite, taking a sip of it.

"What is a girl like you doing a small town like this?"

"Lookin' for a friend. You wouldn't happen to know where I would find Jeremy Gilbert, would you?"

The gilbert kid? _This_ sexy girl was looking for a druggie? "No. Can't say I do."

She nodded and turned back to her drink.

After about fifteen minutes, she had finished her sprite. The Redhead got up and turned to me.

"I'm off to find a hotel. It was nice meeting you..." She trailed off.

"Damon Salvatore. And your name?"

"Poppy. Poppy Tanner."

_Well, Poppy Tanner, how about you and I head over to my place? _I was about to say, but she was already gone. Damn. She had a cute ass.

Penelope Tanner POV

I managed to find a nice hotel in town. Slipping off my crop top and jean shorts, I stepped into the shower. The hot beads of H2O felt soothing on my skin. The trickles of water streamed down my body, and turned to suds as I scrubbed clean myself with body wash.

Washing through my hair, and adding extra hair product, I rinsed it out. And rung it, letting water drain down like a water fall from the twisted hair.

Dressing in my pajamas which consisted of plaid cotton shorts, and a tank top, I put my hair up in a bun.

I snuggled into my bed and drifted off into sleep.

_My eyes shot open at the sound of knocking on the hotel room door. I walked to the entry way and opened the door. My eyes were blurry from sleeping, but I could clearly make out the man from the bar. His eyes were as blue as ever, and he smirked._

_Before I could say anything, he crashed his lips onto mine. Only a second went by, and then I slapped him._

_"What the fudge?"_

_He held his cheek and held a confused look on his face. Then his eyes bugged out and veins crawled up onto face. His teeth now had sharp points to them._

_My eyes widened. Holy. Mother. Trucker._

_I didn't even scream though, and he didn't lung. I brought my hand to his eye and looked closer at it._

_"Hey man, you okay?" I did the only thing that I could think to to, I sat him down and began rubbing his eyes. Something was jacked up about this guy. Slowly the veins left his face, leaving raised eyebrows and a incredulous look._

_He chuckled and shook his head._

_"Your a weird one, Poppy Tanner."_

I opened my eyes. What a weird arse dream. What had been wrong with his face? I shook my head and closed my eyes again. I had one wild imagination. Looking at the clock it read: 2:14 I forced myself to go back to sleep.

I woke up and rubbed my for head looking at the clock. 6:43. Alrighty! Pulling on black jeans, a tie in the front superman sleeveless shirt, and some blue converse I exited the hotel.

Pulling on my sunglasses and letting my hair fly free from it's bun, I drove to a Panera and had a muffin for breakfast. Even with my super awsome Clark Kent hidden Identity of having sunglasses on, I still got stares from people. Come on man! I thought that this was suppose to work! Superman puts glasses on, he is instantly unrecognizable! But when I put the glasses on, it's like, _woah! There's that model girl!_ Thistotally sucks.

It seemed around the time for school, so I pulled up to the Mystic Falls High-school. The parking lot was full or cars, but it was missing the people. So... should I see my daddy first or go and find Jeremy?

I'll go to my dad's class room and make my entrance.. and then I'll work on finding Jeremy! Yeah! GOOD PLAN! I patted myself on the back and walked into the school building.

If I remember this right then... one... two... three doors down should be my dad's classroom. I looked into the door window before I walked in and saw my dad yelling at some kids. I chuckled to myself.

One last breathe of air, and I flung open the door, and ran to my Daddy. I had really missed him. He was the only family that I had.

"What the-" Dad started to speak.

"Daddy!" I squealed as I squished him to me.

"Penelope! How have you been, sweetie?" My dad asked me, breaking away form the hug.

"Pretty good. But I missed you Dad!" I smiled, and he grinned back. The entire class had gone silent, and I noticed that half of them had their jaws hanging open. Jeez! My Dad might be the evil Mr. Tanner, but he can still love! Gosh!

I scanned the room again for my friends face, but he wasn't there. I was hoping that I could see them both all in one run. Kill two birds with one stone.

Before daddy could say anything, a bell rang. The class broke off of their stupor and gathered their papers and books. Each left after giving me a glance.

I turned to my dad.

"I'm going to go and find Jeremy. I'll see you after lunch." I'm pretty sure that the bell was for lunch because there were no students filing into his room.

"Alright Penelope." With one last smile, I left the classroom.

Scanning the crowds that passed by, I spotted Elena, Jeremy's sister. We hadn't really gotten to know each other, but I was always with him. Jer and I had pretty much done everything together, which makes it sort of surprising that I don't know his sister that well. Mr. Gilbert was like a second father to me. I know that his death hit em hard, so I can't even begin to imagine that pain that jeremy is going through. Thinking this only caused me to search the crowds with more intensity, and more frantically.

I ignored the stares that I was getting from some of the students and rushed down the hallway. Wow. I face palmed. If it was lunch than what would Jeremy be doing _inside_ the school?

I flew through the doors and scoped out Jeremy.

YES!

Without further ado, I sprinted in his direction. Ha. Fools back is turned. I _so_ got him. When I was only a few feet away, I flung myself at him.

"JEREMY!"

Jeremy Gilbert POV

Fucking Tyler Lockwood. Asshole has no respect for Vicki. Treats her like Fucking garbage. Wish I could just smack the living shit out of him. But I have to wait for him to make the first move.

I heard running behind me. The Fu-

"JEREMY!" Wait- What?

"Poppy?" I felt her jump onto my back. I turned so I held her by the small of her back. My face broke into a huge grin. This girl was my best friend. I had been in a shitty mood for like, three months because I couldn't spend time with her. The Skype calls kept us in touch, but there is nothing like holding a girl like her in your arms.

Who knows. Maybe I might have been able to cope better with my parents death if she was by my side. If we had those Friday Night Movie Nights where we would watch a action movie in my room, all cuddled up in my bed, with popcorn and chocolate scattered around us, I might not have become a druggie. Maybe.

But she was here now, and that was enough to get me in a good mood for a week.

She kissed my cheek and asked, "How you been, fool?" In a gangster accent.

"I been good, I been good. You doe?"

"I been bettah. Looked the hole fudgin' schoo for ya fool!" Poppy punched me playfully in the arm.

We both broke out into laughter. I noticed that we were getting stared at. She had never been publicly at this school before, and no one had really seen he around. This was because whatever time she spent back here in mystic falls was spent completely with me. She would pepper in time with her dad, Mr. Tanner also, but we were always together when she was home. Either we would stay at Mr. Tanner's house, a hotel, or my room.

"Where's Vicki? I have looking everywhere for her too!" A small frown made it's way to my face.

"She is in the hospital. Some sort of animal attack."

"Then what are we doing here?" She began pulling me away, but she haulted a couple of steps in.

"Oh. Wait. No skipping, Mr. Gilbert. I'm afraid that we will have to postpone our little visit until the end of the day bell rings." Poppy stated with he hands on her hips. I noticed now what she was wearing. Black jeans pared with a Superman top that tied in the front and ended a inch after the belly button. Blue converse matched the Superman Logo, and her blood red hair was water-falling down her back.

"Some one looks snappy today." I teased her. She rolled her eyes and said,

"And someone looks emo. We are going to have to re-paint your black nails. They look all grungy." Poppy chuckled. "And have to add some color to your little... outfit."

"Black is _so_ in, Poppy. I would think that you, a famous Model would be caught up in the world of fashion."

"Uh, No excuse me? Super man is the new black. Gosh Jer, get it right." She said exasperated. We had another laugh attack, and if people were staring before, then now they were inspecting us with a microscope. I could imagine what they were thinking.

_WTF?! Someone like __**her**__, with someone like __**him**__?_

Well, news flash! She is meh bestie! Get your own sexy BFF!

I brought her under a tree so we could sit, but not before passing Tyler and his little posse. The Shitface's mouth was agape, and he was staring at Poppy. As she rambled on about random stuff, I kept my arm around her waist. As we walked by Tyler directly, I turned my head to look over Poppy's shoulder, and I flicked him off with my middle finger, and smirked.

His eyes went between the back of Poppy's head, and me as he stared in shock. I chuckled and returned to my conversation with Poppy.

* * *

**Okay so :D Yeah. I don't know if I will continue, but it will probably be along with the story line if I continue. I don't think I will if no one like it : /**

**Cya latter,**

**LILSIS321**


	3. Passions and Hospital Beds

_**Chapter 2- The Redhead**_

**HEY GUYS! Sorry I took so long to update... I was on vacation... and I had school... but when I saw that I had FIVE reviews, I knew I had to get this done :]**

**Thanks to my epic reviewers!**

**KaelynnClaree: I'm glad that you like it so much :)**

**Badwolf666: I'll try to keep up the friction ;P**

**SonOfLucifer: I hope so too :3**

**XXRAINBOWunicornsXX: Thanks! I'll try to update more often!**

**DesDesXOXO: Thank you! I'm actually surprised that no one has done that yet! I hope that you like this chapter, and I'm sorry it took SOO long. Thanks also for being my first review of this story :3**

**Thanks to the followers; **

**xxRAINBOWunicornsXX, XxTheDeadlyBlackxX, SonOfLucifer, SelenaPhantomhive, Kohanita, DesDesxoxo,and BadWolf666.**

**Thanks to my favoriters; **

**C****hoking On A Dream, DesDesxoxo, KaelynnClaree, Kohanita, XxTheDeadlyBlackxX**

**So I hope I'm not disappointing ya'll to much :( But I really hope that you guys like it!**

* * *

Penelope POV

Bonk. Bonk. Bonk. I hit my heel against the side of my Daddy's desk as I waited for him to come back from the bathroom. The entire classroom stared at me, wide-eyed. He had let me in charge while he went to go to the restroom, and ever since he left the room, I have been getting everything from a blank stare to some people undressing me with their eyes.

I'm pretty sure that half of the teens in the room either sneak their dads Sports Illustrated magazine into their rooms, or have their own subscription, because I saw flickers of recognition in their eyes that could only mean that they have seen me somewhere before.

I was seriously bored. How long can one man take to go pee? APARENTLY A VERY LONG TIME. Gosh. I didn't want to indulge myself this early in the day, but this boredom is really getting to me. I unwrapped my raspberry Tootsie pop from my bag and licked away. Mmmmm. It was yummy! And it gave me something to do instead of returning the stares of the students.

I allowed my mind to wander.

Somehow I found myself questioning my name. Penelope was my moms name, so I get how that was what I was called at birth, but what about Poppy? If I remember correctly, then that's what my mom would call me instead of Penelope. I became easier for people to individualize us; Poppy, and Penelope. We would both turn at 'Penelope' and when people talked about us, they had to clarify: Baby or Mother?

Of course I would remember none of this because I was so young.

I only know what people tell me; I have the same flaming read hair as her, her eyes were a brilliant green, the color that I have on the rim of my eyes, and that she was the kindest, sweetest, most caring person that you could have ever met.

And that she died of brain cancer when I three.

Darn it! Why did I let my mind wander? It needs to stay right here, secure in the classroom!

The door opened and my dad entered the room, smelling of the terrible oder of the schools bathroom soap. YES! My shift was over! I hopped off of the desk and sauntered over to an empty desk. After plopping down in a seat, I pulled out my Iphone with a Panda casing and texted Jer.

[Poppy] YO!

[Jeremy] Yo. Whatcha doing?

[Poppy] Texting you :3

[Jeremy] WOOOW.

[Poppy] Yup. What class r u in?

[Jeremy] Art.

[Poppy] OOOOH! You love art!

[Jeremy] Not so much anymore.

[Poppy] :0 What has this world come to?

[Jeremy] After they died I sort of lost interest.

I don't have to ask who 'they' were. But what about passion? Jeremy loved drawing and art even more than I love modeling! I can't help but wonder what else about Jeremy has changed while I was away.

[Poppy] What!? ART IS PASSION. Don't give up on your passion Jeremy! :{

[Jeremy] Maybe another time.

What? No! NOOOW! I hopped out of my desk and went towards the door.

"I'll be right back, Dad." I said determined.

He just nodded and didn't bother to question me after seeing the set expression etched into my face.

I marched to what was labeled the 'Art' room and flung open the door.

Jeremy POV

Hmph. Well, my 'passion' for art died with mom and dad. And since there is no chance for re awakening them, there is little hope for my drawing to be 're awoken'.

All I do in art is draw circles on the page, so it looks like I am doing stuff. There is nothing in art that cries for my heart anymore.

I'm a drug addict. Not an artist.

Just as I was getting back to my haphazard circles, the classroom door swung open. Every student's head turned to the door, and all eyes were locked on the girl with the red hair.

Wait- OH SHIT. That's Poppy! What is she doing here?

She stalked up to the teacher.

"Hello, I'm Penelope. Mr. Tanner's daughter?" Poppy paused. "Do you mind if I paint for a little while?"

"Of course! Set up a canvas right there next to Mr. Gilbert." Screw you teacher! The only reason that he probably agreed was because Mr. Tanner was her dad. Unfair advantage!

"Thank-you!" She skipped over and grabbed a medium sized canvas along with a set of paints, and sat down next to me.

"Why, hello there Mr. Gilbert. Care to aid an amateur in her painting to create a master piece?" Poppy smirked as she talked.

I grunted in response and got back to drawing random circles on my paper.

"Aw! Come on, Jer!" I didn't say anything, but when she spoke it was in a muttered tone.

"Nice Best friend. Leaving me to fail alone." Poppy tut-tutted and shook her head. I left her in silence for another couple on minutes as she painted. Curiosity got the better of me and I peaked at her canvas.

I managed to hold in my laughter as I scanned her 'art'. It was a huge blob of yellows, blacks, and greens.

"_What_ is _that_?" I snickered.

"Shut up. Maybe if you helped me, it wouldn't have turned out this way!" She gestured to her painting.

"No, I think your that bad. Even if I helped, it would still suck." She hmphed and said,

"It's _suppose_ to be a bumble-bee on a leaf."

"That? That is no bumble bee." I smirked. Poppy's face took on an angry pout as she surveyed her work.

I got up and took a piece of paper from the stack, then sat back down. The sheet of paper was thick, but only around three inches by three inches.

Painting has never really been my thing, I had always preferred sketches and drawings, so instead of following Poppy's lead with the paints, I took out a number two pencil and started sketching an oval-shape.

"You have to start with the body of the bee first, before you start on the leaves in the background." Poppy's pout changed to a look of concentration as she peered over my shoulder at the beginning art. I continued on her bumble bee.

"See? Now that the body and stripes are done, we'll work on the head details..." I went into a zone where no one could touch me. It was just me, the pencil and the bumble bee.

I don't know how long I had been working on it, but when the bell rang and I jumped, I had to guess it had been a while.

"It's amazing, Jer." I followed her eyes to the bee and the leaf. It did look pretty awesome.

"Keep it." I said as I left the classroom, feeling like a weight had been lifted.

* * *

Penelope POV

"So, you were attacked by an animal?" I questioned. Jeremy had gotten out of school a while ago, and we left for the hospital.

"Yeah. It was pretty freaky." We had already gotten past the 'OMG YOUR HERE's and were on the subject of her condition. I just shook my head.

"What are the chances..." I mutter as I look around the room.

"Hang on guys, I gotta pee." I got off the side of her bed and went to the bathroom, but not before saying, "You need to be more careful, and no more loner woods-walking."

I was back in no time and about to turn the handle to open the door when I heard Vicki talk,

"Poppy doesn't get to decide what we do or don't do. She wasn't here for you when you needed it most, so why should we have to listen to her?"

Woah! What?

"She's just trying to make sure that we are safe, Vic. And it's not her fault that she was away." Jeremy supported me.

"Yeah, it was! She chose modeling, and she picked it over _us_, her _friends_. Is that what she is going to do? Choose a stupid modeling gig over her friends?"

"Vick-" Jeremy started.

I opened the door and plastered a smile on my face.

"I'm back! So what are we talking about?" I asked as I sat criss-cross applesauce on the hospital floor. Jeremy looked uncomfortable and Vicki looked a little worked up.

"Nothing." Jeremy muttered. I decided to let them brush it off.

"Alright. So Vic, when are you getting released?" I started up a new conversation, and attempted to leave to old awkward one behind. Even though her words stung, and were most likely just the words of an enraged friend, I couldn't help but see some truth in them.

* * *

**OKAY! So, I'll be posting the clothing on polyvore, as well as the car and Bee Sketch! **

**Alright, so do you guys want 1,000 word chapters every couple of days, or do you want 3,000-4,000 word chapters every week or so? Tell me hat you guy want!**

**Don't forget to review so I can improve my writing, and make reading it more enjoyable!**

**Bi Bi!**

**LILSIS321**

**(1,737) Words**


	4. Home Sweet Home!

_**Chapter 3 :)**_

_**HEY GUYS!**_

**To My Reviews:**

**_SonOfLucifer_: I'm sorry that you had to wait so long :( I promise i'll be better!**

**_KaelynnClaree_: Thank you for your review! When I got it I decided to update, so a SUPER thanks to you!**

**Thanks to my follower!**

**Xtrodinarybabex**

**Thanks to my favoriter!**

**Little-doodle-laura5663**

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING... well except Penelope Tanner! And my other OC's (Jess, Tim, etc)**_

* * *

_She chose modeling, and she picked it over __**us**__, her __**friends**__. _

_She wasn't here for you when __**you**__ needed it most. _

Vicki's words were the only thing that I could think of. It's disappointing that the fact that I had to leave right after Jeremy's parents died is what comes to mind first when she thinks of me. Not any of the happy memories that we all shared. Not any of the times that I stuck up for both of them, even if they were wrong. And all the times that I _was_ there for them.

And what's even more frustrating is that what she said is true. On the hand that I hadn't really picked modeling over them, considering I came back. But on the other hand, I _did_ leave Jeremy all alone when he probably needed a friend the most.

This is what I get when I leave him in the hands of Vicki Donovon. I don't even want to ponder what drastic changes she has made to Jeremy and his lifestyle.

I chewed the inside of my lip, a habit that presented itself in stressful situations, and when I think a lot on a subject.

The inside of my cheek was like ground meat at the end of eighth grade. I was the last day of school, and pretty much all of my teachers had loaded a finale on the very last week of school. After a while I realized that after I had concentrated on a question for more then five minutes, I would begin to naw on my cheek, or my lip.

I sighed. One of my many issues.

I opened the door of 1327 Westward Drive, Mystic Falls, Virigina and sighed. It smelled like home. I couldn't exactly pin point the exact smell, but it reminded my of cinnamon.

It had a large entry way, and an open concept. From the white cabinet, wood counter-toped kitchen, two large glass doors opened up to a lawn. It wasn't huge, actually- it was fairly small- but it had emerald grass and two lawn chairs for sitting. Two lawn chairs that I remember having hot chocolate on with my dad, and pretend that I was having coffee as he drank his from a similar mug.

I traveled to the back of the house. Turning a corner and opening a door, I entered my room. With light tan wall, yellow-patterned curtains, a red throw, and blue carpet, it filled me with happiness; from head to toe. After squealing and jumping on the bed, I smiled giddily. I glanced to the window. It was dark outside, so it didn't do the colors and warmth justice. I turned on a lamp and headed to my bathroom. I surveyed the small room. A shower stall for singing while I bathe, a vanity to keep all of my 'Jess Standard' beauty products, a towel rack that had a single, red, plump towel, and a small circular Mirror with a 20 Inch diameter. Feels like home.

The hugemongous bathrooms, and bedroom suites of the place in New York was to much for me. Right here around me was all I needed. All that I needed was my friend and father to make this house complete. But, that would have to wait for tomorrow.

I stripped my clothes and stepped into the shower. Opening the body-wash cap, I brought it to my nose and took a whiff. MMMMM! Coconut! I wish that my shampoo smelled this good, but unfortunately, my 'Radiant Red' shampoo didn't smell as nice.

But then again, it's job isn't just to make it smell nice and clean, it also has to maintain color, protect the redness of my hair, and gloss it. SO MUCH FOR ONE LITTLE PRODUCT. Poor baby, probably gets tired doing all that work! At least it had a good break while I was away. I turned the faucet on, but kept it cold. Warm was too relaxing, and would make me calm down and think; which is something I most certainly DO NOT want to do right now. So the cold beads of water rained down on me as I massaged my scalp with my hard working shampoo.

Then, I indulged myself with my coconut scented body-wash.

Luckily, I do not have to shave since, my last photo shoot was only days ago, and for every one Jess made me wax all of the hair on my body. So I was silky smooth! Hopping out of the shower after rinsing out my hair left me even colder then when I was in the stall. I wrapped my fluffy red towel around my shivering body and sat on the floor of my small bathroom. Taking out a mix of lotions, hair detanglers, nail polish, and face masks, I set them on the floor next to me.

I ran some hair butter through my long locks and braided it to the side. Then, I opened my bottle of Grin And Bear It lotion and gave my body a good rub down. I pulled out the white nail polish and began on my toes.

"This little piggy went to the market." I wiggled my big toe before painting it.

"This little piggy stayed home."

"This little piggy had roast beef."

"This little piggy had none." I said frowning as I wiggled my forth toe.

"This little piggy cried 'Wee Wee Wee' all the way home." I spoke finally, and used my two fingers to 'run all the way home' back to the big toe.

After repeating with my other foot, I painted both of my hands.

I smiled down at my now painted nails and I remembered what I promised Jer. I grabbed some black nail polish, some Nail polish remover, and a sticker. The nail polish related stuff I got from my vanity, but the sticker I got from a book that was stored away underneath my bed.

Packing it all into one bag, I skipped to my bed. Plopping down, I gazed around the room once more.

Its so nice to be home.

I really dont want to have another shooting for a while; it seems Im needed at home with my friends.

* * *

I opened my eyes. Ah! Home sweet home! It felt amazing to wake up in my own bed, after so long of laying in hotel beds! I pranced down stairs and looked around for my daddy. After searching the entire home, I remembered that today was a school day, therefore, Daddy would be teaching.

A pout rose to my face. I guess Ill have to make my own pancakes. Hmph.

I pulled out some backing mix and began my pancakes. I could already smell the absolute deliciousness.

Just as it was about time to start flpping them, the door bell decided to ring. Sould I answer it? Naw.

Pancakes are more important.

The person knocked again. And again. And _again_. Oh. My. Gawwwd. TAKE A HINT RETARDO! I stomped to the door and flung it open with angry force.

"What?" I snapped.

"Woah!" Damon Salvatore put his hands up in defense. "Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

I merely huffed in response and leaned against the door jam with my hands on my hips.

"No offense, but I dont really know you, and if my dad found out that I let some man from the bar come in the house with out his presence or permission, ill be in some serious dooty."

"Dooty?" Did he not just get what I just said? I rolled my eyes and said,

"Dooty. Poop? Bad stuff? In trouble?"

"I know what it means. Do I smell something burning?" He looked around.

Burning? Why would anything be- MY PANCAKES.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as I rushed into the kitchen, trying to save _atleast_ one pancake.

OMG. The entire pan is one fire! HOW DOES THIS HAPPEN?

"Help me put it out!" But he was just standing there, unreacting. That reminds me of something... What was it? I feel like something bad was happening, and he was standing there, same unhelpful stance... But I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

No time for that now! I pulled a hand towel from the counter top and put out the flames.

"Gosh! You didn't even help!" I scolded, turning to him. But when I turned, he was closer much- UGH. I feel like this has happened before! Holy. Poop! WHY CANT I JUST REMEMBER?!

"Remeber what?" Damon asked curiously. Whoops! I just said that out loud.

"Nothing..." He gave me a look. "I dont know. I feel like I'm having De ja vu." I confided with a shake of my head. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

Man. Now I'm really in the mood for pancakes! I just wish that I had some... Right infront of me... I could feel the light dough, Taste the sweet syrup, and smell their warmth... If only. I opened my eyes to find Damon staring at something. Wait, why was he here again? Did I ever get an answer? Did I ever ask?

But I followed his stare to see a pile of pancakes.

Wait! How did those get there?

"But I can only do that..." In dreams. I can only 'manifest' pancakes while Im dreaming, and went to bed hungry.

"Is this a dream?" I ask more to myself then anyone else.

"How did you...?" He asked confusedly, referring to the pancakes. His sharp blue eyes staring, sparkling with curiousity.

"_Is this a dream_?" I ask firmer. Damon's smirk came to the surface.

"I don't know. Is it? Are you dreaming about me?" He interrogated, with that same silly smirk.

"Why would _I_ be dreaming about _you_? I hardly know you." I said matter-of-factly.

"Because you want to know me. You want me." He stated in the same tone that I used.

"If that' the case, and this is a dream, then why not get to know each other? No harm there, right?" I questioned with my own smirk.

"No harm. But pretty much useless."

"'There is much pleasure to be gained by useless knowledge.'" I quoted, pulling two chairs aside so that we could talk.

Damon sighed and shook his head, but sat down nevertheless.

"Okay... what's your favorite color?" He tried once we were both seated. I simply snorted.

"That's a lame question. How about... do you have any siblings?"

"Not that much better, but it'll do. I have one brother. Stefan. You?"

"None. Though I consider Jeremy apart of my family. What is your relationship with Stefan?" I shot back. He thought for a moment and then decided on,

"Strained."

"Why?"

"Love triangle." He said, staring right into my eyes.

"That sucks." I told him. We stayed silent for a while, and then I chose to answer his first question.

"My favorite color is red."

"Red?"

"Red." I clarified. More silence.

"Well... this was a productive dream! I learned all about a random stranger who I will probably never see again!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be too sure on that. I have a feeling that we will be seeing a lot of each other, Penelope Tanner." He remarked, and again, it was accompanied with his smirk.

And then, my eyes fluttered open- but for real this time.

Why do I keep dreaming about some random guy I met at a bar?

I was right; I _do_ have issues.

* * *

**YAY! Hope ya'll liked this chapter! It was done a couple days ago, but I had to check it over and stuff. **

**And ****Don't forget to _review_! **

**PLEASE answer my question about the length that you want the chapters! ( Short yet frequent, or long and infrequent? )**

**BTW If you haven't already read it, Star Child by FallenAngel13 is absolutely fantastic, (I just found it a couple days ago, and I LOVE it!)**

**BTW #2, I will probably use some of those teenager posts, Friends Vs. Bestfriends, and other funny Bff lines in this story. Just so you know! And you can always PM me or say in a review a scene or phrase that you want to happen/be said! **

**Love you ALL!**

**LILSIS321**

**(2,145 Words)**


End file.
